Трон: Наследие
}} Вы можете оставить отзывы к фильму здесь Трон: Наследие ( , также известен как TR2N, TRON 2) - продолжение фильма «Трон» 1982 года. Этот фильм стал режиссерским дебютом Джозефа Коcински, в то время как режиссер первого "Трона", Стивен Лисбергер, возвращается в качестве продюсера. Джефф Бриджес возвращается к ролям Кевина Флинна и Клу, Брюс Бокслейтнер снова сыграл роли Алана Брэдли и Трона, а Гарретт Хедлунд стал нового главным героем - 27-летним сыном Флинна, Сэмом. Среди других актеров - Оливия Уайлд, Бо Гарретт и Майкл Шин. Сценарий написали Адам Хоровиц и Эдвард Китсис (в прошлом работавшие над знаменитым телесериалом "Остаться в живых"). Томас Бангальте и Гай-Мануэль де Омем-Кристо из французской элетронной группы Daft Punk сочинили саундтрек к фильму. В Америке фильм получил рейтинг PG. Сюжет повествует о том, как Сэм Флинн, расследуя исчезновение отца, оказывается в киберпространстве. Там он встречает Клу - деспотичного цифрового двойника отца Сэма, который не остановится ни перед чем, лишь бы предотвратить возвращение Сэма и его отца, Кевина Флинна, в реальный мир. Название Почти год сиквел менял рабочие названия, некоторые из которых были официальными, а некоторые возникли по ошибке. Проект сначала назывался «'TR2N'», затем просто «'TRON'». Некоторые стали называть его Tron 2.0, что создавало путаницу между фильмом и игрой 2003 года с таким же названием. Другие источники говорили, что фильм называется TRZ и TRN, однако последний вариант оказался кодовым наименованием фильма во время производства. Сюжет Фильм начинается в 1989 году, когда Кевин Флинн - генеральный директор ENCOM - рассказывает своему сыну Сэму о своих приключениях в Системе и о том, как он, Трон и Клу обнаружили нечто удивительное и чудесное. Сэм спрашивает, что же это было, но Кевин обещает рассказать после возвращения с работы. Затем зрителю показывают нарезку из сводок новостей и репортажей об исчезновении Кевина Флинна, которое не только поставило под угрозу будущее ENCOM, но и оставило Сэма полным сиротой.Его мать умерла еще до событий фильма, и с исчезновением Кевина Сэм остается полным сиротой. Затем мы переносимся в 2010 год, где уже взрослый Сэм вламывается в Башню ENCOM и крадет новейшую операционную систему Encom OS 12, выложив её в интернете в рамках своей ежегодной шутки над компанией. После этого охранник загоняет его на крышу башни, где Сэм говорит ему, что он - главный акционер ENCOM, прыгает с крыши, раскрывает парашют и зацепляется им за светофор. Он не успевает добежать до мотоцикла, и его арестовывают, но уже через несколько часов освобождают. Сэм в конце концов возвращается к себе домой, где его ждет Алан Брэдли, который говорит, что получил сообщение на пейджер из офиса отца Сэма в Аркаде. Неохотно решившись поехать в зал автоматов, Сэм обнаруживает потайную дверь за игровым автоматом «Трон», которая ведет в тайную мастерскую. Он начинает искать в компьютере последние упоминания об отце и случайно приводит в действие оцифровочный луч, который отправляет его в цифровой мир. Ошеломленный юноша выбегает из зала и попадает в Систему, где его замечает рекогнайзер, и стражники отправляют его на Игры. Сэм спускается к оружейным Сиренам, чтобы получить доспехи и Идентификационный диск. Оказавшись Арене для Дисковых боев, он едва выживает, пока не сталкивается в финальном раунде с Ринзлером. В самый последний момент тот узнает в Сэме Пользователя, увидев его кровь. Клу, наблюдавший за этим, приказывает привести Сэма на Командный корабль. Сначала Сэм думает, что разговаривает со своим отцом, но потом понимает, что это Клу, которого Кевин описывал как созданного "по своему подобию". Клу посылает Сэма на арену для гонок на Светоциклах, за которой наблюдает странный незнакомец. Сэм оказывается в одной команде с четырьмя другими программами и должен сражаться против Клу и его последователей, но в итоге оказывается единственным выжившим из команды. От обнуления его спасает незнакомка, представившаяся Кворрой, которая увозит Сэма с арены на светорейсере. Она увозит его в тайное убежище Кевина. Тот объясняет, что вместе с Троном и Клу работал над созданием "идеальной" системы. Однако в Системе неожиданно появился новый вид жизни: "Изоморфные алгоритмы" - или ИЗО - то чудо, о котором говорил Кевин перед своим исчезновением. Он считал, что они способны радикально "изменить жизнь человечества". Но Клу видел ИЗО только как несовершенство в системе, и посчитал, что Кевин предал его, когда разрешил им остаться. Тогда Клу восстал против своих бывших друзей, чтобы захватить власть в системе и очистить ее от всех ИЗО. Трон пытался защитить Флинна, и с тех пор его никто не видел. Кевин оказался в ловушке, когда портал в реальный мир закрылся. После этого Сэм начинает спорить с отцом, так как считает, что они еще могут успеть к порталу, который будет открыт еще 8 часов по времени Системы, но Кевин отказывается, утверждая, что именно на это и рассчитвает Клу. Тот хочет завладеть диском Флинна, который дал бы ему полную власть над Системой. Сэм решает, что может сам добраться до портала, и они с Аланом попытаются отключить Клу снаружи. Кворра сочувствует ему и советует найти программу по имени Зюс, который может помочь. Сэм забирает светоцикл Кевина и уезжает в Город Трон. Позже Кевин замечает, что Сэм пропал, и решается выйти из убежища вслед за сыном. Сэм по прибытии в город оставляет светоцикл, и благодаря этому Клу удается вычислить местонахождение убежища Флинна в Периферии. Изучая город, Сэм встречает Сирену Джем, которая предлагает отвести Сэма туда, куда ему нужно. В клубе «Конец строки», она знакомит Сэма с владельцем клуба, Кастором, который на самом деле и есть Зюс. Зюс, преследуюя исключительно свои интересы, сдает Сэма Клу, чьи Черные Стражи врываются в клуб, после чего начинается бой. Кворра с Кевином вовремя прибывают на помощь, однако исход оказывается плачевным: Кворре обнуляют руку, диск Кевина оказывается похищен, и вся троица падает в лифте с самой высокой башни города. Лишь в последний момент Кевин успевает остановить лифт. Позже Клу обманывает Кастора, уничтожив клуб - предположительно вместе с Кастором и Джем. Кевин и Сэм спорят о том, что делать дальше, и принимают решение сесть на Солнечный парусник и добраться до портала. Восстановив руку Кворры, Кевин признается в том, что она - последний ИЗО. Пока девушка перезагружается, Сэм с Кевином общаются, рассказывая друг другу о том, что с ними было. После пробуждения, Кворра и Сэм начинаютали проявлять больше интереса друг к другу. Она рассказывает, как впервые встретилась с Кевином, и о том, что мечтает увидеть реальный мир. На просьбу рассказать о солнце, Сэм сравнивает его с ней: "теплое, яркое, прекрасное". Однако они не знают, что солнечный парусник сменил курс и направляется в сторону огромного крейсера "Очиститель", где они выясняют, что Клу принудительно переназначает программы, чтобы создать собственную армию. Когда они пытаются найти выход, Кевин узнает в оказавшемся неподалеку Ринзлере своего старого друга, Трона, которого также перепрограммировал Клу. Кворра внезапно отдает свой диск Кевину и бежит к Ринзлеру, чтобы отвлечь его. Узнав в ней ИЗО, Клу угрожающе говорит, что приготовил для нее нечто особенное, а затем оставляет ее с Ринзлером. Пока Флинны решают, что делать дальше, Клу обращается к армии с речью, раскрывая свой план. Завладев диском Кевина, он теперь способен перенести авианосец с армией в "реальный мир", чтобы сделать "совершенным" его. Пока Кевин ищет транспорт, на котором можно сбежать, Сэм отправляется на командный корабль Клу за Кворрой и диском. Там он встречает помощника Клу Джарвиса и пытается узнать у него, где Кворра. В этот момент появляется Ринзлер с Кворрой в заложниках. Сэму удается его обезоружить и едва не скинуть с края платформы. Они с Кворрой сбегают, воспользовавшись парашютообразным устройством Черных Стражей, и встречаются с Кевином на летной палубе. Клу, вернувшись на корабль и узнав, что диск пропал, обнуляет Джарвиса за то, что тот позволил им сбежать. Затем он вместе с Ринзлером и Черными Стражами пускается в погоню на Светолетах. Во время воздушного боя героям удается сбить всех Стражей, и преследование продолжают только Ринзлер и Клу. Встретившись вглядом с Кевином, Ринзлер начинает вспоминать о том, что раньше был Троном, и прекращает погоню, а затем нападает на Клу, уничтожив его светолет. В свободном падении он пытается активировать второй светолет, но Клу отбирает у него жезл и вновь пускается в погоню. Трон теряет сознание и падает в Море Симуляции, где к нему возвращается изначальный синий цвет схем. По пути к порталу Кевин просит Кворру сделать кое-что для него. Клу уже ждет их у самого портала и обвиняет Кевина в том, что это он его предал, в то время как сам Клу просто выполнял свою программу. Кевин соглашается с этим, прося у Клу прощения за то, что поставил перед ним такую невыполнимую задачу. Клу нападает на Кевина, и Сэм пытается вмешаться, но Кворра по приказу Флинна тащит его к порталу. Мост к порталу начинает раздвигаться, отрезав их от Клу и Кевина. Клу берет в руки диск Кевина, но это оказывается диск Кворры - они поменялись заранее. В ярости Клу прыгает за Сэмом и Кворрой, стоящими в портале. Но прежде чем он вступает в луч, Кевин с помощью своих способностей пользователя останавливает его и проводит реинтеграцию, в ходе которой погибают они оба вместе с крейсером и армией Клу. Вернувшись в реальный мир, Сэм копирует Систему со старого компьютера отца на микрочип, который он носит на шее (с маленьким кругом посередине очень похожим на идентификационны диск из первого фильма). Алан Брэдли приезжает в "Аркаду",получив от Сэма новое сообщение на пейджер. Флинн-младший говорит ему, что берет на себя руководство ENCOM, и что Алан был прав во всем. Кворра ждет его на улице и спрашивает, что они будут делать дальше. Сэм отвечает: "Кажется, мы должны изменить мир". Они садятся на мотоцикл, и Сэм везет ее посмотреть на первый в жизин Кворры восход солнца Роли *Джефф Бриджес — Кевин Флинн/Клу 2 *Гарретт Хедлунд — Сэм Флинн *Оливия Уайлд — Кворра *Брюс Бокслейтнер — Алан Брэдли/Трон *Бо Гарретт — Джем *Серинда Свон — Сирена *Йайа ДаКоста — Сирена *Энис Шорфа — Ринзлер *Джеймс Фрейн — Джарвис *Майкл Шин — Кастор *Брэндон Джей МакЛарен — Собел *Эми Эстерль — Джордан Канас *Киллиан Мёрфи — Эдвард Диллинджер-младший (Не указан в титрах) *Элизабет Мэтис — Сирена *Дэн Джоффре - охранник Эрни *Тони Бессон — Пит Редкен *Оуэн Бест — молодой Сэм Флинн *Майкл Тиген — пилот зеленого светоцикла 3D Во время съемок "Наследия" было принято важное художественное решение. Реальный мир снимали обыкновенными камерами, а компьютерный мир был заснят в 3D изображении. Это позволило ошеломить зрителя переходом от приземленного реального мира в гораздо более сложный мир Системы. Похожий прием использовался в фильме "Волшебник стразы Оз" (1939 год), где смена черно-белого изображения на цветное переносила зрителей в мир волшебной страны. Система синхронизированных камер Чтобы добиться максимально качественного стереоизображения, команда "Наследия" воспользовалась "системой синхронизированных камер" - технологией, разработанной Джеймсом Кэмероном и Винсом Пейсом для фильма "Аватар", ставшего хитом в 2009-м году. В данной технологии для съемок используются две HD-камеры Sony HDC-F950, которые могут независимо друг от друга отслеживать перемещения объектов, имитируя движение человеческих глаз. Это позволяет получить данные, уже подготовленные для трехмерного воспроизведения, и получить максимально качественный стереоэффект. Музыка Томас Бангальте и Гай-Мануэль де Омем-Кристо, больше известные как парижская электронная группа Daft Punk, сочинили музыкальное сопровождение к фильму. Музыка была исполнена оркестром из ста музыкантов и записана в лондонской студии AIR Lyndhurst Studios/ Свой музыкальный и визуальный стиль Daft Punk создавали, во многом опираясь на «ТРОН» 1982 года. Саундтрек создавался на протяжении трёх лет, и в итоге получилось уникальное сочетание оркестровой, электронной и гранулярной музыки. Дуэт работал не только над музыкой, но и над дизайном звука, особенно в тех сценах, где из фоновых звуков рождается мелодия. Песня «Separate Ways» группы Journey и «Sweet Dreams» группы Eurythmics включены в фильм (они же звучали в фильме «Трон» 1982 года). Саундтрек к фильму был выпущен 7 декабря 2010. Все композиции написаны группой Daft Punk, и исполнены оркестром под руководством Джозефа Трапанеса. Плэйлист состоит из композиций: *Overture *The Grid *The Son of Flynn *Recognizer *Armory *Arena *Rinzler *The Game Has Changed *Outlands *Adagio for Tron *Nocturne *End of Line *Derezzed *Fall *Солнечный парусник *Rectifier *Disc Wars *C.L.U. *Arrival *Flynn Lives *Tron Legacy (Титры) *Finale Все саундтреки также записаны в Специальном издании на двух дисках, в которых есть 5 бонус треков. Online versions of the soundtrack purchased from specific vendors (iTunes, Amazon and Nokia Ovi) also each feature their own exclusive tracks. Бонусный диск Специального издания: *ENCOM, Part I *ENCOM, Part II *Round One *Castor *Reflections iTunes Bonus: '' *Father and Son *Outlands, Part II ''Amazon Bonus: *Sea of Simulation Nokia Ovi Bonus: *Sunrise Prelude Развитие и подготовка Слухи В конце 90-х, появились слухи о том, что Disney собирается делать продолжение фильма благодаря большому количеству фанатов оригинального фильма. 29 июля 1999 года ZDnet-новости заявили, что продолжение или римейк ТРОНа будет рассматриваться компанией Pixar. Barry, Richard (1999-7-24). Студии Pixar готовят римейк Диснеевского «ТРОНа»?, ZDNet, Retrieved on 2008-09-01. И в течении нескольких последующих лет появлялись новые ложные слухи о том, что сиквел ТРОНа уже находится в стадии съемок или разработки, которые распространяли новостные веб-сайты. 13 января 2005 «Variety» сообщило, что «Дисней» наняла Брайана Клугмана и Ли Стернтала для работы над созданием сюжета сиквела «ТРОН». Концепт-трейлер 24 июля 2008 года на съезде Comic-Con в Сан-Диего, Дисней продемонстрировал неожиданный трейлер сиквела под название «TR2N». Ролик начинает с обновленной дуэли на светоциклах из оригинального фильма, где синяя программа сражается против желтой программой на фоне футуристического ландшафта. Во время погони, синей программе удается скрыться от противника в узком ущелье. Однако он находит короткий путь и прыгает прямо перед синей программой, из-за чего она врезается в световую ленту. Синяя программа вылетает из своего светоцикла (сам он моментально разбивается), падает и в последний момент успевает захватиться за уступ над пропастью. За дуэлью сверху из стеклянной витрины в скале наблюдает человек в обычной одежде - это посторевший, бородатый Кевин Флинн, которого снова играет Джефф Бриджес. Желтая программа подъезжает к поверженному противнику, встает со светоцикла и берет свой персональный диск, который теперь выглядит как светящееся кольцо. Побежденная программа под страхом смерти кричит ему: "Ты победил, хорошо? Это же всего лишь игра!". Желтая программа включает подсветку маски и там оказывается Клу - старая хакерская программа Флинна, которая была дезинтегрирована ПМК в 1982. Клу отвечает синей программе: "Уже нет..." и ударяет его диском, что дезинтегрирует его. Трейлер заканчивается светящейся цифрой "2", а вокруг неё появляются буквы, образуя надпись TR2N в специальном шрифте ТРОНа, затем буквы снова исчезают, оставляя только цифру. Джозеф Косински создал этот ролик, так как и сам фильм. До этого момента он создавал рекламу для «Gears of War», «Halo 3», компьютеров от «Apple» и других проектов. Все давно отметили его мастерский навык соединять фото-реалистичный CGI с реальными актерами и декорациями. Сценаристы «Остаться в живых» Эдвард Китсис и Адам Хоровиц планируют работать над написанием сюжета для фильма. В первую очередь тест-трейлер не подразумевал то, что сиквел ТРОНа уже создается, но он доказывал заинтересованность «Дисней» в создании сиквела. Некоторые полагают, что трейлер не только должен был показать реакцию зрителей, но и показать руководителям из «Дисней», как будет выглядеть фильм. Продюсер Шон Бейли позже сказал в интервью, что если бы у зрителей не было бы хорошей реакции на трейлер, фильм никогда бы не сделали. Такой же трейлер был показан снова на Comic-Con в июле 2009, но было замечено, что название фильма поменяли на «Трон: Наследие». Разрешение на съемку 24 сентября Дисней представила свои будущие фильмы в однодневной презентации для партнеров «Диснея» и СМИ в театре Kodak в Голливуде. Среди многих других фильмов был представлен «TR2N» трейлером, который уже был показан на Comic-Con. AICN печатал: Вирусный маркетинг On July 21, 2009, several movie-related websites posted they had received via mail a pair of "Flynn's Arcade" golden coins along with a flash drive. Its content was an animated gif image that showed css code lines. Four of them were put together and part of the code was cracked, revealing the url to Flynnlives.com, a fictional site maintained by activists who believe Kevin Flynn is alive, even though he's been missing since 1989. Clicking on a tiny spider in the lower section of the main page leads to a countdown clock that hits zero on Thursday, July 22, 9:30pm. Within the Terms of Use Section, an address was found. It lies at San Diego, CA, nearby the city's convention center, where the Comic Con 2009 is taking place and some footage/info on the sequel is expected to be seen. Many suspect the Arcade has been re-opened at that location. A second viral site, homeoftron.com, has been found. It portrays some of the history of Flynn's Arcade as well as a fan memoir section. Постеры Tron_legacy_poster.jpg|Постер Тизера ZZ5F099C03small.jpg Tronguy.jpg Tronbike.jpg Zz61b569aa-550x202.jpg TronLegacy2010.jpg Tron yellow v2-550x208.jpg Oliviatronlegacy-550x1214.jpg Jeff-bridges-tron-legacy1-550x1214.jpg Garrett-tron-legacy-550x1214.jpg tron-legacy-poster-16-e1289801333564.jpg tron-legacy-korean-posters-41.jpg tron-legacy-korean-posters-1.jpg tron-legacy-korean-posters-2.jpg tron-legacy-korean-posters-3.jpg tron-legacy-korean-posters-5.jpg tron_legacy_final_poster_hi-res_01.jpg 45905.jpg 45896.jpg 45962.jpg diptych.jpg tronlegacyposter-082510.jpg tron_legacy_ver8_xlg.jpg tron-1.jpg tron_legacy_ver23.jpg tron_legacy_ver24.jpg tron_legacy_ver25.jpg tron_legacy_poster_5.jpg tron_legacy_dramatic_poster1.jpg Tron-legacy-daft-punk-poster-01.jpg tronm.jpg Галерея концептов 11197L.jpg Slide29.jpg Quorra's Helmet Concept.jpg concept art.jpg 168308 497838177339 99792857339 5992377 931788 n.jpg TRConcept2.jpg За кулисами * В прологе фильма, в котором показывается дом Флинна, в комнате молодого Сэма можно заметить весящие плакаты фильмов «ТРОН» и «Черная дыра» - это научно-фантастические фильмы, выпущенные студией «Дисней». К тому же режиссер фильма «Трон: Наследие» Джозеф Косински уже подписался на создание римейка фильма «Черная дыра». *Также в начале фильма есть две фигурки, которые видны в Дисковой битве, предвещая появление Сэма в Дисковых войнах *Когда Сэм взламывает дверь в ENCOM он использует устройство, похожее на устройство его отца из первого фильма. Также Сэм цитирует его, сказав "That's a really big door", как только дверь открывается. *Речь, сказаная женским голосом, когда Сэм Флинн получает свой Персональный диск, почти слово в слово передает речь, которую сказал Сарк, только без ПМК. *После того, как "щедрое" посещение Сэма Башни ENCOM, когда он возвращается в свою подобную гаражу квартиру, слово DUMONT, может быть замечено в шрифте Рынка выше вводной двери. Dumont был именем опекуна Башни ввода / вывода, который помог Tron и Yori в Рынке. Его пользователь, Уолтер Гиббс, также упоминал начинавший ENCOM в его гараже. *''Tron'' director Steven Lisberger appears in a cameo as the bartender at the End of Line Club. Внешние ссылки *[http://disney.go.com/tron/index_flash.html Tron: Legacy official website] - Flash *[http://disney.go.com/tron/html/index.html Tron: Legacy official website] - Low bandwidth *Flynn Lives viral marketing website *Official Trailer *Tron Legacy on Wikipedia Галерея скриншотов 00trailer09.jpg 00trailer00.jpg 00trailer01.jpg 00trailer02.jpg 00trailer03.jpg 00trailer04.jpg 00trailer05.jpg 00trailer06.jpg 00trailer07.jpg 00trailer08.jpg 00trailer10.jpg 00trailer11.jpg 00trailer12.jpg 00trailer13.jpg 00trailer14.jpg 00trailer15.jpg 00trailer16.jpg 00trailer17.jpg 00trailer18.jpg 00trailer19.jpg 00trailer20.jpg 00trailer21.jpg 00trailer22.jpg 00trailer23.jpg 00trailer24.jpg 00trailer25.jpg 00trailer26.jpg 00trailer27.jpg 00trailer28.jpg 00trailer29.jpg 00trailer30.jpg 00trailer31.jpg 00trailer32.jpg 00trailer33.jpg 00trailer35.jpg 00trailer38.jpg 00trailer34.jpg 00trailer36.jpg 00trailer37.jpg 00trailer39.jpg 00trailer40.jpg 00trailer41.jpg 00trailer42.jpg 00trailer43.jpg 00trailer44.jpg 00trailer45.jpg 00trailer46.jpg 00trailer47.jpg 00trailer48.jpg 00trailer49.jpg 00trailer50.jpg 00trailer51.jpg 00trailer52.jpg 00trailer53.jpg 00trailer54.jpg 00trailer55.jpg 00trailer56.jpg 00trailer57.jpg 00trailer58.jpg 00trailer59.jpg 00trailer60.jpg 00trailer61.jpg 00trailer62.jpg 00trailer63.jpg 00trailer64.jpg 00trailer65.jpg 00trailer66.jpg 00trailer67.jpg Примечания и сноски Категория:Трон Наследие de:Tron – Legacy en:TRON: Legacy es:TRON: Legacy